For All Or Nothing 3: The Finale
by wwechick
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Renee Young have enjoyed their lives together as a couple. However, things take the turn for the worst when a break in at the Ambrose household occurs and Renee is captured yet again. Only this time, Renee is pregnant. Can Dean rescue his wife and unborn child? Or will he fail? With help from Mark Calaway, he must find Renee, or his search will be all for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, readers. This story was a bit of a challenge for me. I have never written a trilogy before. This is the third and final installment to my series FOR ALL OR NOTHING. So here is a warning. If you have not read the previous two stories to this series, please start with those first since there will be spoilers in this one. For those who have already read the previous two, I hope you have liked the trilogy so far. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **FOR ALL OR NOTHING 3: THE FINALE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Honolulu, Hawaii. The perfect destination for couples young and old. It was mainly the perfect honeymoon destination for the newlywed couple of Jonathan Good and Renee Paquette; known to the WWE Universe as Dean Ambrose and Renee Young. They had been married for 36 hours now and were enjoying their newly wedded bliss.

Renee's hands rested on the railing of ther outer balcony to their top floor suite. She stood their watching as the sun was setting. The bright colors of the sunset bounced off the blue of the ocean, making an exquisite scene before her. Renee heard soft footsteps behind her and she turned to see her husband walking towards her with two champagne glasses in hand.

"Beautiful view, Renee," he commented passing a glass to his bride.

"Yes. It sure is. What makes it even more grand is that I get to watch this with you."

"Hmm. I like that idea."

"Me too."

The couple clinked their glassed together before taking a sip of the strawberry flavored bubbly beverage.

"Mmm," Renee said licking her lips. "Tasty."

"Not bad. * **HICCUP** *"

Renee giggled as they turned to view the sun sinking lower from the sky. Dean wrapped an arm around Renee, pulling her close. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes lowered to the sandy beach when she heard a little giggle. She smiled when she saw a man, a woman, and their daughter collecting seashells from the shore.

"Aww," Dean said. "They look so happy."

"They sure do. Makes me want to have a baby."

"Well, then..."

Dean took the champagne glass from Renee and sat it along with his on a white rounded top 3-legged table to the side. Dean pulled Renee close, taking her face into her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"What the heck are we waiting for? Unless you have something else planned for tonight."

"Not to my knowledge."

Their lips met in a loving, romantic kiss as the sun had almost vanished completly form view. Dean broke the kiss, then took his wife by the hands and led her back inside the suite. Oh yes. Tonight, was going to be perfectly pleasant.

-Pensicola, Florida. Another lonely, stormy night for Roman Reigns. He was sititng at the bar, working on his fourth round of Jack and Coke. He brought the glass to his lips and drank down the contents in one gulp. He sighed as the warmth of the liquid went down his throat.

"Need a refill, bartender."

"Closing time, brother," the bald bartender said. "Go home."

"Ah, you're no help at all," Roman said rising from the barstool. He made his way to the door of the bar and began walking home.

Roman's life had not been the same since his last match in the WWE. He lost the belt to Dean Ambrose, lost Renee, lost his job, his family. He was lucky Dean didn't press charges. That was the only good luck out of if it for him. The rain was pelting him heavily on his head, making him feel lower than before. It deepened and darkened his mood even more if that were even a possibility. No family since his wife, now ex-wife, took custody of their daugher. His friends never contacted him. Life for him sucked. Big time.

Roman was then knocked into an alleyway, landing on the concrete on his back. He looked at the person standing in front of him. The man just stared at him.

"What do you want?" Roman asked rising to stand.

"I gave you one job to do...and you couldn't do that."

 _Oh crap..._

"Look. Whatever your name is. Dean wouldn't stay down. He just wouldn't stop. Even Jimmy and Jay Uso couldn't stop him."

"I know. I found them and took care of them. They no longer walk the face of this Earth anymore. Neither will you."

The man pulled out a switchblade knife from his back pocket and stalked towards Roman, whom was backing away.

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. What are you doing?"

"You couldn't keep Dean down. So now, I'm gonna put you down."

Roman never had a chance. The guy was on him so fast. Roman was pushed against the brick wall, then stabbed twice right in the gut. The man stepped away as Roman fell face first onto the concrete, gasping for air. The attacker watch Roman's back move up and down for a few seconds. Then, nothing. Roman Reigns was gone. The man tucked the knife back into his pants pocket. He would burn it later.

"If you wanted it done right in the first place..you should have done it yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"She's doing fantastic. The baby's been kicking a lot lately," Dean said to Triple H on his phone pacing back and forth in the living room.

 _"That's great to hear, Dean. Me, Steph, Vince, everyone is happy for you and Renee."_

"Thank you. How are your kids by the way? Everyone doing alright?"

 _"Well, Aurora had a bit of a bug last week. Probably caught it from a kid at her school."_

"Oh, dear."

 _"But she's better. Murphy and Vaughn are fine. All is well."_

"Good to hear."

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Oh. I have another call."

 _"Okay, I'll let you go. Tell Renee we said hello."_

"Will do. Bye for now."

 _"Later, man."_

Dean pressed another button on his cellphone to take the waiting call.

"Hello?"

A demonic sounding voice answered. _"Hellooo, Ambroooose..."_

The voice gave Dean a little shock, then he cracked a smile.

"Undertaker."

A laugh sounded on the other end of the line. _"I scare you?"_

"No, not at all. Although, the lights to my house didn't flicker either, Mr. Master of the Mind Games." That brought another chuckle from Mark. "What's going on?"

 _"I guess I need to ask if I caught you at a bad time."_

"Oh no," Dean replied sitting on the couch. "Not a bad time. Just relaxing at home. What can I do for you?"

 _"I'm calling to see if you had gotten the package yet."_

Dean became confused. "Package? What package?"

 _"I'll take that as a no. Well, if you want your package, come out here to your driveway, otherwise it's going back to Texas with me."_

Dean stood from the sofa and went to the door to open it. A black truck sat parked in Dean's driveway with a smiling Mark Calaway sitting in the driver's seat.

"HA!"

 _"You want your package or not? It's going_ adios _in a few seconds."_

Dean disconnected the call and put the cell phone in his back jeans pocket. "You gonna chokeslam me on the pavement if I keep you waiting?"

Mark laughed out loud, exiting the truck. "Don't give me any ideas" he stated smiling that big Texas grin.

"Mark, you son of a gun you."

"Hey, Dean."

Both men shared a hug and slaps on the back.

"Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too. What brings you to Vegas this weekend?"

"My church is having a revival tomorrow."

"Really? No gambling?"

"Not my thing. You and Renee are welcome to come tomorrow. There will be a message on Faith, food."

"I just might take you up on that offer."

"Great. And since we knew you lived here in Vegas, Michelle and I pulled together and got some things ready for your first arrival."

"Hence the package?"

Mark reached for the package in the passengers seat.

"There's some clothes, a blanket. Of course, with it being me, I threw in a Texas Longhorn onsie and a bib. Plus something Cincinnati and Canada too.

"Wow," Dean said taking the box.

"You're having a boy, right?"

Dean looked up at Mark. "No. I thought you knew we were having..."

"Having a girl. I know. Just messing with you. Everything in that box is girly. Trust me. Plus, Kaia colored a picture for your little one too."

"How sweet of her. How sweet of you all. Thank you so much."

"No problem." Mark looked over Dean's right shoulder. "Well well well. Look who's gracing us with her presence."

Dean turned to see an 8 and a half month pregnant Renee standing in the doorway of their house. Dean sat the box on the hood of Mark's rental truck and walked towards her.

"Hey, baby," Dean greeted taking her hands.

"Hey," Renee greeted with a quick peck on the lips.

Dean guided Renee over to where Mark stood. "We have company."

"What a wonderful surprise. Good to see you, Mark."

"Hello, Renee," Mark said with a gentle kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"What brings you to Vegas?"

"My church from Texas is having a get together service here in Vegas tomorrow. I invited Dean and you to come along."

"I would love to, but I'm not sure how long I can stand. My ankles get a little sore."

"Oh, no worries, Renee. There will be plenty of seating. Plus it's inside the church, so it will be nice and cool. Nothing harmful towards the baby or you. Very safe. Plus, there will also be food afterwards."

Renee turned her eyes to her husband. "Did you say 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"Then, I too am saying 'yes'."

"Fantastic. I will call one of the guys and let them know there will be two guests of mine joining us."

Renee put a hand to her stomach. "Three."

"Even better."

"Plus," Dean began. "He also brought us a package for our daughter. Something he and his family put together."

"How wonderful. Thank you so much. Please tell Michelle I said thanks."

"Will do."

"Uh-oh," Renee said rubbing her pregnant belly. "I guess someone else is saying thank you too. She's kicking up a storm lately."

Dean's hand touched Renee's belly and felt a tiny kick. He gasped and chuckled. "Oh wow. She's really moving."

"Mark, do you want to feel it?" Renee offered.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's okay."

"No, seriously, Mark," Dean insisted. "Go ahead."

Mark shrugged and reached out to touch Renee's stomach. He waited a few second before he too felt a kick.

"Oh my goodness. That's amazing," Mark laughed.

"I think she's wants some nourishment in the form of me drinking a glass of freshly made lemonade. You're welcome to have some, Mark, if you would like."

"Well, there is no way I'm going to say no to a glass of lemonade."

"Perfect. You're not allergic to strawberries are you? It's strawberry lemonade and I chopped up bits of the fruit to put in the drink."

"Sound tasty."

Dean whispered something into Renee's ear. She nodded. "I'm also firing up the grill. Grilled chicken and veggies if you're interested."

Mark answered in a thick Texas drawl. "Well, hot diggidy dog, that's sounds like a grand ol' time!"

The three of them laughed as they made their way back towards the house where it was cooler. Dean quickly turned back and retrieved the box from the hood of the truck before entering the house himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Dean was leading Mark up to the baby's room, carrying the box of items Mark had brought from Texas.

"Dean, I've got to tell you. Renee looks great. She's absolutely glowing."

"Thanks. I tell her that everyday. She just scoffs."

Mark chuckled. "Really?"

"Totally. Her hair could turn gray today and I would still love her and think that she's the most beautiful woman on Earth."

"You're a good man."

"I try. Speaking of hair, nice crew cut by the way. And clean shaven too."

"I wanted to do something different."

"What does Michelle think of the new you?"

"It's a new look, same me."

"Let me rephrase it. What does Michelle think of the new _look_?"

Mark eyed Dean smirking and wagging his eyebrows.

"That expression explains it all. Here we are."

"Let me get the door for you."

"Much appreciated."

Mark turned the knob on the door and pushed it inward. He stepped to the right allowing Dean to enter first.

"Come on in. Take a look around," Dean offered flipping on the light.

Mark stepped inside the room taking in the view. Pink and white everywhere. Pink on the walls, white for the furniture. Rocking chair, dresser drawers, toy chest, crib. Pink and white stuffed animals of different shapes and sizes sat on a shelf to the right of the crib.

Mark whistled. "Very nice, Ambrose. Very nice."

"Thanks," Dean answered sitting the box on the white changing table.

"Have a name picked out?"

Dean turned to face Mark. "We were going with Megan Louise Good."

"Beautiful name. You nervous?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?"

"Hmm..."

"Me neither." Dean looked around the room blowing out a puff of air, rubbing his palms together. "I can't believe it. Me. A father. They say a baby changes everything. It sure changed me."

"Care to explain?"

"I gave up drinking."

Mark smiled. "Is that right?"

"Haven't had a sip of alcohol of any type for 6 months now."

"Good for you."

"Yeah. Of course, I'm not that pretty a sight drunk, which you found out first hand. I wasn't that easy to be around."

"You said it. I seem to recall that black eye you gave me. Then passing out on the kitchen floor."

"What was I thinking? Don't answer that. I wasn't thinking. I really am sorry for that by the way."

"Hey. I forgave you for that. It was a long time ago. It wasn't you."

"You're right. It wasn't me. It turned me into someone I didn't like. It turned me into my..."

Dean's eyes closed as he sighed heavily. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat, hanging his head low.

"My father drank a lot. He and mom argued because of it. One day after school when I was 13, mom and I found him in the arms of another woman in the living room. The lady left. Mom and him argued again with me standing right there. He called my mother every name under the sun. She gave it right back to him. He slapped her hard across the face and she hit the floor. I ran in to stop him, but got backhanded to the floor myself. When he got closer to me, I rose to my knees and hit him between the legs. I jumped him and just kept punching him. I told mom to run and grab the duct tape out of the kitchen. She returned shortly and I forced him onto his back, taping his wrists behind him and his ankles. I taped his mouth and left him on the living room floor as I called the police. They came by and took him away that night and we never saw him again.

I made a vow to myself that day that if I were ever blessed with a woman in my life, I would everything I could to make her happy. I would love her, cherish her. I would never raise a hand to her. I vowed I would be a better husband and a better father than he ever was."

Dean's head rested between his hands, releasing another heavy sigh. Mark approached him and knelt.

"Look at me, Jonathan," Mark said using Dean's birth name. Blue eyes locked on green. "Without a doubt, I know that you are a far better husband. You will be a far better father, and you are, without question, a far better man, than that sniveling snake will ever be."

"Sniveling snake? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Me being a Christian has limited my cussing." Dean chuckled. "Plus, I don't want Kaia to pick up anything from me that shouldn't be used."

"Understandable."

"Now. I was wondering if you wanted some help with that grill."

"I do the chicken, you do the veggies?"

"We'll tag team this thing."

"Let's get to it."

They slapped hands and began leaving the baby's room. Dean stood in the doorway of the room and took one more look around. He turned his eyes towards the heavens.

"Why do I have a feeling you would have spoiled her, mom?"

Dean turned off the light before shutting the door to the room, then headed down stairs to start dinner on the grill.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Dean and Renee were sleeping in their bed that night when a noise from downstairs caused Dean to stir from his slumber.

 ***CLANG***

Dean slowly sat up in bed. The sound came from the kitchen. He sat quietly and listened.

 ***THUD***

Dean reached to his right and pushed a button at the bottom of the lamp base to light up the room. He rose from his bed and reached for the top drawer of his bed side table.

"Honey," Renee addressed tiredly as she sat up in bed. "What's going on?"

"I think we have company," Dean answered, gun in hand.

"Should I call the police?"

"Not yet. Just stay here and be as quiet as possible."

Dean checked the clip of the gun, then slid it back into place.

"12 rounds?"

"Yep."

"No wonder you were cast as John Shaw in 12 Rounds: Lockdown. You look so sexy while holding that gun."

Dean knelt beside Renee on the bed making sure the gun was pointing away from her. "Is that the only time I look sexy," he whispered seductively.

"No. It's an everyday thing."

Dean growled playfully before kissing his wife fully on the mouth.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Dean rose from the mattress and made his way to the hallway. Standing in the hallway, he held the gun out in front of him. Felt like he was playing the role of John Shaw again. Minus the locked-up precinct, Officer Burke, and the fancy yellow car.

He made it to the stair case when he heard another soft thud coming from the kitchen. He descended the stairs and slowly crept towards the entryway of the kitchen. His back rested against the wall by the kitchen. He breathed in and out through his nose before reaching his left hand around the corner and flipped the switch, engulfing the kitchen in light. He listened again for a sound. Strange. Nothing.

He peeked around the corner cautiously and saw the invader of the home.

"Really? Really?"

A yellow and white cat somehow made it's way into their house. But how? All the doors and windows were locked. Of course. Blue's doggie door. Dean sat the gun on the counter to his right and calmly approached the cat.

"Hey, there. Where did you come from? What are you doing in here?"

Dean took a knee in front of the cat and held out his right hand. The cat sniffed at his fingers, and gave them a lick before rubbing his head against Dean's palm.

"So you're the reason why I'm awake at 2:15 in the morning."

Dean stood and reached into a cabinet for a plastic bowl. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out the milk. He removed the cap from the jug and poured some into the bowl. He felt the cat rubbing against the back of his pajama pants. He chuckled replacing the cap to the jug, the putting it back into the fridge. He picked up the bowl from the counter and walked towards the back door leading out to the pool. The cat followed.

Dean unlocked the door and stepped outside. He sat the bowl just outside the door and the cat began to lap it up. Dean shook his head before casting his eyes towards his sleeping dog Blue. How the cat didn't disturb the dog was beyond Dean.

Dean walked back into the kitchen and shut the door, locking it back. He chuckled again at the thought all of this was over a cat. His eyes caught something in the glass of the door. A figure in a red and black mask stood behind him. He turned away from the door...

 ***SMACK***

A right fist connected with Dean's face knocking him to the floor. His attacked was on top of him with a chloroformed rag over Dean's mouth and nose. Dean struggled underneath the body of the intruder. He tried to fight him off, but was surprised at how strong this person was. Dean's balled up his right fist and struck his opponent twice in the face, knocking him away. Dean rolled over and gasped deeply for air. He was coughing trying to breathe. Dean began crawling over to the counter where his gun had been placed. The attacked made it to his feet and stalked behind Dean. He kicked Dean hard in the ribs. Dean continued to crawl towards the counter. Rising to his knees, his hand reached up and felt for the gun. He felt nothing. He rose to his feet and looked. The gun was not there. He heard a click behind him and slowly turned.

The man in the mask held the gun Dean had and was aiming it at his chest. Dean looked at the gun, then at the man.

"What do you want?"

The man pulled something out of his back pocket and held it up for Dean to see. A picture. Of his wife. Of Renee.

Before Dean knew what happened, the invader swung out with his right hand, with the gun, and struck Dean hard across the face. Dean's body slumped against the counter top, then slowly sank to the floor.

Lights out for Dean Ambrose.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Dean began to stir on the kitchen floor. He groaned as his eyes began to adjust to his surroundings. He sat up with his back resting against the cabinet. He dabbed at his left cheek with his fingertips. He felt that they were sticky with blood from where his attacked struck him last night.

Dean rose to his feet using the counter for assistance. More groaning escaped him as he was unsteadily, but fully, on his feet. His vision was a little blurry. He shook his head to relieve himself of the cobwebs.

 _*GASP*_

 _Renee..._

Dean didn't hesitate another second. He bolted from the kitchen to the stairway and made his way up to the bedroom.

"Oh, God, no. Please, God, no."

He was almost to the bedroom.

"Renee?"

He stopped in the doorway of their room.

"RENEE?!"

No reply. Something was resting on the pillow of their bed and it caught his eye. He walked into the room over to his bed. A folded up piece of paper waited for him. He picked it up and unfolded it. The letters were cut out of newspapers. Classic burglary tactic. He read the message quietly. The words made his stomach flop and his heart ache at what the message stated.

 _I HAVE YOUR WIFE. NO POLICE OR SHE DIES_

Dean walked over to his dresser and picked up his cell phone. He knew calling the police was out of the question, so he called somebody else. The call was answered after the second ring.

 _"Mark Calaway speaking."_

"MARK! Oh thank God I caught you!"

 _"Dean? What's wrong? Are you alright?"_

"No, I'm not alright. Something happened last night." Dean began pacing back and forth in his room. "I was attacked in my home last night, and Renee was abducted."

 _"WHAT?"_

"RENEE IS GONE! SHE'S NOT HERE!"

 _"Dean! You're not getting anywhere yelling. Now, take a deep breath."_

Dean stopped pacing at the foot of the bed and did as he was told. He breathed in and out. He repeated the breathing twice.

 _"Good. Good. Now tell me again. Calmly. What...happened."_

"We had an intruder last night. We fought. He knocked me out in the kitchen. He left me there and went upstairs and took Renee. She's not here."

 _"Have you called the police?"_

"I found a note on my pillow this morning saying no police or she dies. I can't risk that."

 _"Oh no. Well, what are you going to do?"_

"I don't know, Mark. I really don't..."

Dean heard two people chuckling behind him in the doorway. Two bald men in black with tattooes stood there looking at him.

"Well, well, well, Gallows. Look what we have here."

"I see him, Anderson. It's the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose."

 _"Dean, what's going on over there?"_

"Shall we have some fun with him?"

"Yes," Anderson answered cracking his knuckles. "Let's."

-"Dean...Dean?...Jonathan?"

The line disconnected. Dean was in trouble. Mark was in his truck headed for the church revival when he had gotten the call. Mark dialed a number to one of the guys at his church and he answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mike, this is Mark Calaway. Listen, I am so very sorry, but something has come up and I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to make the service today. I can't say what it is right now, but I will explain it all to you later."

 _"Oh dear, Mark. I'm so sorry to hear that. Is there anything you want us to do?"_

"Pray."

Mark pressed the **end call** button on his phone, then tossed it in the passengers seat. His foot pressed hard against the gas pedal and he was on his way to Dean's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Gallows sent Dean to the bedroom floor with a hard right hook-left hook combo. Gallows laughed as he stood over Dean's body.

"How does that feel, boy?" Gallows taunted. "Man, this is fun."

"Enjoy yourself there, Gallows. The boss is liking what hears. Keep it up! HA HA!" Anderson turned his conversation back to the guy on the phone. "Yes, sir. No problem. We have it all under control. Don't we, buddy?"

Gallows replied with a stomp to Dean's back, causing him to scream out.

"Ouch. That had to hurt. I'm glad you're pleased, boss. We'll call you when the deed is done."

Anderson ended the call, then put the phone in his back pocket. "Pick him up, Gallows. Would you please?"

Gallows reached down and grabbed Dean by the arms, pulling him to his feet. Anderson stood in front of a restrained Dean Ambrose. "Looks like your luck is about to run out."

"Where's Renee?" Dean asked panting.

The only answer Dean got was a punch to the face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Anderson grab Dean by the face, forcing him to look at one of his attackers. "She should be the least of your worries right now. What you should be worrying about is how you're going to survive the night. Spoiler alert: _you_ won't. I'll take things over from here, Gallows. Why don't you go ahead and fill up the tub in the bathroom?"

"Sure thing."

Gallows shoved Dean towards Anderson, then went into the bathroom to fill the tub up with water. Anderson held Dean by the straps of his black tank top.

"Oh, Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. I'm so sorry that this has to happen to you. Then again. I'm not that sorry."

Anderson brought his knee up into Dean's stomach. Dean collapsed to his knees at Anderson's feet.

-Gallows dunked Dean's head under the water while Anderson stood by video taping it. They were going to send it to their boss later. Both men laughed at Dean struggling and splashing. Gallows brought Dean's head out from the water. He gasped and coughed.

"Boy, Ambrose," Anderson said. "You sure were thirsty."

"Maybe he wants some more. Do it again!"

"NO!"

Gallows dunked Dean again. Both men laughed harder at the man trying to stay alive. Dean had been in this situation before with the Usos. Obviously, they didn't finish the job.

"Okay, pull him back up."

Dean came back up out of the water. More gasping. More coughing.

"We got ourselves a fighter here, Anderson."

"The boss said he might be a tough one."

Anderson stopped recording and placed the phone by the bathroom sink. "Maybe I could help you out a little bit there."

Anderson knelt beside the two men and grabbed Dean by the hair of the his head, forcing their eyes to lock.

"Any last words, Ambrose?"

 _"Dean? You here?"_

 _Oh no. Mark,_ Dean thought.

Gallows cursed. "Intruder."

"Go. Take care of it. This can wait till you get back."

Gallows left the bathroom in a rush as Anderson pulled Dean to his feet and to the corner of the bathroom. He stood Dean backfirst against the wall and held a hand over his mouth. Anderson pulled a knife out of his right back pants pocket.

"You say one word, I'll finish the job myself. Gallows will kill your friend, and I'll make the call to the boss for him to kill your precious wife."

-Mark stood in the living room of Dean and Renee's Vegas home. Mark called for him, but there was no reply.

"Dean? You here?"

Still no reply. No answer. He tried again.

"Dean?"

-Dean brought his knee up into Anderson's groan. He released his hold on Dean and dropped to the ground.

"MARK! Someone's downstairs with you! Be careful!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Llllllllllllet's get ready to rumbllllllllllllllllle**

 **Chapter 7**

Mark felt somebody from behind grab him by the arm and spin him around. He was knocked to his knees by a hard punch to the face.

"Uh-oh," Gallows said. "Man down."

He stood behind Mark and wrapped an arm around his throat, pulling him to his feet.

"You know something? You should know better than to stick your nose into business where it doesn't belong."

Mark stomped on Gallow's right foot, then brought an elbow back into Gallow's ribs. He turned around and delivered a hard right hook of his own. Gallows groaned holding his face. When he pulled his hand back, there was blood.

"Speaking of noses," Mark said licking the cut on his lower lip. "Looks like yours is broken."

Gallows growled as he charged at Mark.

-Anderson slammed Dean's back against the wall in the bathroom. He delivered a knee to the gut and a punch to the face. His hands wrapped around Dean's throat, squeezing tightly.

"Oh, Ambrose. What did you think you were up against? Huh?" Dean gagged. "Drowning you was fine. However...I find this a lot more satisfying."

Dean turned his body to the right and brought his elbow up into Anderson's face. Dean landed an uppercut shot to the jaw, then followed with a left and a right hook.

Dean rubbed his throat. "You can try to put me down...but I won't go down easily."

-Mark and Gallows toppled over the couch in the living room sending them and the furniture to the floor. Both men made it to their feet. Mark ducked a right hand, then connected with a punch to the gut, then to the face.

"I'm a little confused right now, boy. I expected more of a challenge from you. What happened?"

Gallows landed a boot to Mark's midsection, then connected with two more punches to the face.

"Challenged enough for you?"

-Anderson reached for the blade on the bathroom floor and picked it up in his hand. He stood to his feet and turned towards Dean laughing through a bloody grin. Dean backed out of the bathroom, not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Time to die, Ambrose. I've never used a knife on anybody before. Yet, I'm willing to take a... _stab..._ at it. Get it? Stab?" Anderson laughed at his own sadistic joke.

Anderson charged full speed at Dean. Dean stepped out of the way in time. Anderson tripped on the carpet and he fell stomach first onto the bedroom floor. Dean stood by the closet near the bathroom and glanced at Anderson, waiting for him to get up.

He didn't get up.

He didn't move.

Nothing.

Dean slowly approached Anderson and stood right beside him. He lowered himself to the floor and reached for Anderson's left side turning him over onto his back. Dean gasped out loud rising to his feet and backing away from the dead body. The knife was lodged into Anderson's stomach. Dean closed his eyes, shook his head, and reopened his eyes. He wasn't imagining it. Anderson was dead.

A sound of a crash downstairs brought Dean back to reality.

-The kitchen table and Mark landed hard on the kitchen floor with a thud. Mark began to rise to his feet. Boy, this guy was tough. He wanted a challenge, he got one. Mark was knocked back down with a right handed punch. Gallows reached for the back of his shirt and retrieved a gun.

"Look up here," Gallows demanded.

Mark's back sat up and his back was resting against the kitchen cabinet.

"You afraid to die?"

"No," Mark answered without fear.

"We'll see about that," Gallows said pulling back on the chamber.

"Rest...in...peace."

Before Gallows could pull the trigger, he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around. Dean stabbed Gallows right in the stomach. Gallows gasped as Dean pushed the blade in further. Dean leaned in and whispered one final message for his ears to here.

"You...first."

Gallows body hit the floor with the knife still in him. Dean looked down at Mark. Mark looked up at him.

"Dean..."

Dean extended his hand towards Mark and pulled him to his feet.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," Mark replied. "You killed him."

"Had no other choice."

"What happened to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Dean and Mark stood up in the bedroom, eyeing the lifeless boddy of Karl Anderson.

"Oh man. Did you kill him too?"

"No. I didn't. I was standing in the bathroom doorway. He had the knife and ran at me. I stepped out of the way, he tripped on the carpet, went down and..."

Dean shook his head as he walked into the bathroom. He reached for a washrag under the sink. He turned on the faucet and ran the rag under the water. He turned the faucet off and squeezed the rag in his hand before wiping the blood from the cut on his left cheek. Mark stood in the bathroom doorway and watched Dean. His eyes caught the tub full of water, then he turned his eyes back to Dean. Dean felt Mark staring at him. He eyed the tub, then eyed Mark.

"They tried to drown me," he explained. "I was kneeling at the side of the tub. I was almost dunked the third time when you showed up."

"That's the second drowning I saved you from."

"I'm beginning to think water and myself are not the best of friends," he joked.

From where Mark stood, he could see Dean's hands shaking. Mark walked up to Dean and took the rag from him. He told him to go sit on the foot of the bed.

"First aid kit?"

"Behind the mirror."

Dean heard the mirror to the mirror cabinet being pulled back, then closed. Mark walked into the bedroom, rag and first aid kit in hand. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Dean and layed the first aid kit open at Dean's side. Mark reached forward and put the rag to Dean's cut lip.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

Mark gently wiped the blood from Dean's mouth. Tears filled Dean's eyes.

"I killed him," he whispered.

"What?"

"I killed him. I can't believe I killed him."

"You did what you had to do."

"It's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Dean..."

"I killed him. I killed him. I'm a murderer."

"Stop."

"I'm a murderer, Mark. A _murderer_!"

Mark dropped the rag and took Dean's face into his hands.

"I said stop," Mark demanded. "Yes, you killed a man. However, to me, it doesn't make you a murderer. You saved me from a man that was going to kill me."

Dean lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I've never killed anyone." He looked back at Mark. "Does God hate me for what I did?"

"No. God could never hate you."

"He was going to kill you."

"You stopped him from doing so. You saved my life. Maybe someday, I can return the favor."

"You don't have to and I hope you never have to."

"Maybe I won't have to, but you know I would."

"God forbid it ever comes to that."

"Yeah."

Dean gasped. "The phone."

"What?"

Dean rose from the bed. "Anderson, the guy on my floor, was talking to his boss on the phone. He was video taping the attempted murder on his phone and was going to send it to the boss later on."

"Where's the phone now?"

Dean went back into the bathroom and picked up the phone which still lay on the bathroom sink. He walked back into the bedroom where Mark was now on his feet.

"Good thinking, Ambrose."

Dean went to the **PREVIOUS CALLS** list on the cellphone. He saw the top number. He pressed **SEND** for that number and the phone began to ring. The phone was answered immediately.

 _"About time you called back! I've been waiting for what felt like eternity! You know how impatient I get!_

"Where's my wife?" Dean growled.

 _"Who's this?"_

"Your boys didn't get the job done."

 _"Where are they?"_

"Your boys are of no use to you anymore. Especially now that they're dead."

A brief pause. _"You killed them?"_

"One of them. The other tripped and felt on his own blade. Right through the heart."

 _"Well, Ambrose. I misjudged you. And that doesn't happen very often with me."_

"You don't seem that upset about the loss of your two hit men."

 _"Ahh, they were imbeciles anyway. Pawns for my use. You saved me the trouble from doing away with them myself."_

"Okay, wise guy. Cut the crap. Let me speak to Renee."

 _"I'm so sorry, Dean. I can't let that happen."_

Dean was growing frustrated. "At least let me know that she's okay."

 _"Oh, she's fine. She's_ real _fine."_

The man chuckled sadistically. The way that this individual just described Renee made Dean seethe and his skin crawl.

"If you lay one hand on her..."

 _"Relax, Deany. She's okay...for now. However, I'm willing to give her back to you unharmed."_

"Whatever you want. Just name it. I'll do it."

 _"Anything?"_

"Yes. Anything."

 _"Okay. Here it is. Show up on_ RAW _tomorrow night. Call the person in charge and explaing what's going on. Have them send a private jet to Vegas so you can make the show in Philadelphia."_

"I'll do it. What else?"

 _"That's it for now. Show up tomorrow night and get further instructions."_

"Let me ask you this. Why Renee? What does this have to do with us?"

 _"Not much you and Renee. Just you."_

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. What does this have to do with me?"

 _"Everything. And just so you know. I wouldn't leave Renee without some company."_

"Wait. What? What does that mean? Do you have someone else there?"

The only reply Dean got was a tone signaling that the call had ended. Dean threw the phone against the wall causing it to shatter. Dean's palms rested against the wall. He hung his head low, trying to calm his breathing. Mark cautiously approached him.

"Dean." No reply. "Jonathan." He locked eyes with Mark. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to be on RAW tomorrow night. He has Renee. And the way I gather it, she's not alone. I think he has somebody else in his clutches."

"Who?"

"He didn't say. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be at RAW with me tomorrow night? I don't want to go alone."

Mark nodded. "I'm there for you, man."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The bell rang signaling the start of the tag team bout of Cesaro and Sheamus vs Enzo and Cass. All four men were standing in the ring trash talking each other when the familiar guitar riff started throughout the arena. The crowd cheered when they saw Dean Ambrose, with Mark Calaway at his side, making their way to the ring. They entered into the squared circle and took out Sheamus and Cesaro with a dirty deeds and a chokeslam. Mark, in Undertaker fashion, rapidly turned his eyes towards the referee causing him to flee to the backstage area. Dean demanded for a microphone and turned to Enzo and Cass.

"Now. The two of you better skedaddle out of this ring. Otherwise, we will gladly deliver a Texas sized beating with the style of Cincinnati. How ya doin'?"

Enzo and Cass glanced at each other and nodded. They agreed to exit the ring. After the tag team were backstage, Dean stood in the middle of the ring.

"I'm sure everyone was not expecting me to be back in the WWE for quite a little while yet. For those of you who don't know why I've been absent, here's my reason. In just a few short weeks, my wife Renee Young will be giving birth to our first child. In just a few short weeks, I will be a father to a beautiful baby girl."

The crowd applauded and hooted.

"HOWEVER! Over the weekend, somebody broke into our house and attacked me, knocking me out cold. I woke up the next morning to find my wife was abducted."

The WWE Universe gasped.

"That morning had two more intruders inside my house beating me, and attempting to kill me in my own bathtub. Obviously, I'm still here. Luck me, and thank God above, the man to my right Mark Calaway, better known to you as The Undertaker, was in town this past weekend and came to my rescue. We both tussled with our attackers and won. I got on the phone and called the person responsible behind the attempted murder on me and the kidnapping of my wife and unborn child. He gave me specific instructions to be here tonight."

"Well, whoever you are, here I am. The question is where are you? I'm here like you wanted. Where are you?"

The lights flickered briefly, then came back on. A man in a red and black mask appeared on the titantron.

"Well, done, Ambrose. You made it. I'm so happy you make it. Now, what everyone there heard was true. I have Renee Young in my possession. If you don't believe me, here's proof."

The man held up a cellphone and displayed a picture of Renee, sitting on a floor, looking frightened. Her face was filthy and tear streaked. Dean had to turn away from the image turning his back to the titantron. Mark placed a hand on Dean's left shoulder.

"Horrifying, isn't it, Ambrose? I know you want her back and you would do anything for your wife and unborn child. I believe that. So, here are your instructions, like I promised to deliver. You must fight the WWE Universal Champion Seth Rollins. Win the belt and bring it to me to the location later to be revealed. And just in case you're not taking me seriously..."

Dean faced the titantron again.

"Just to let you know, it's not only the lives of Renee and your child at stake here. Let me show you another picture, if I may."

The man scanned his phone for another picture, then found it. He pressed his thumb to the image, then turned the screen of the phone back towards the camera. The crowd gasped again at the image of not one, but two, people in the photo. A woman and a little girl. Michelle and Kaia Calaway. Mark eyed the picture in horror. The looks on his family's faces showed fear. He closed his eyes and turned his back from the titantron.

"Mark..."Dean started to say.

"Oh, Mark. You should have made sure your family would be safe before you left Texas for the weekend. Shame on you. Dean, you know the rules. Win the match, bring the title to me, and I will let them go. But, if you fail, then neither of you will see them again and you, Dean, will never know what it's like to hold your baby in your arms. It's all up to you... _Jonathan David Good._ Best of luck."

The screen went black on the titantron. Mark was seething as Dean stood by. Mark cast his angry eyes towards Dean before exiting the ring. Dean dropped the microphone and followed Mark backstage as RAW went to commercial break. Coming back from commercial break, a video played showing Dean following Mark in the backstage area .

"Mark! Mark, I'm sorry."

Mark just kept walking.

"Would you please stop and talk to me?"

Mark continued walking. Dean sighed heavily and grabbed Mark by the right arm and turned him around. Mark jerked his arm back and gave Dean a shove.

"Don't touch me."

Dean shoved back. "Don't push me."

Mark's right hand wrapped around Dean's throat and pushed him up against the wall. Dean's hand wrapped around Mark's wrist.

"Mark...don't..." Dean pleaded.

Mark quickly released him. Dean coughed as he rubbed at his throat. Mark got close to Dean and met his eyes.

"You had better win that title...or you'll answer to me."

Mark walked away, leaving Dean looking on. Dean knew tonight what he had to do. There was no other option. It was for all or nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Dean was standing at the gorilla position cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms when the WWE Universal champion Seth Rollins walked up beside him.

"Hey there, Dean."

"Rollins," Dean greeted.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I'm gonna be, I guess."

Seth was silent for a moment. "You know, Dean. I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. Even Mark."

"Believe me, I wish this on nobody."

"I wish I was dropping this belt to you under better circumstances."

"Yeah. Me too."

"45 seconds, guys," Triple H stated.

"Got it. Let's go out there, Ambrose, and put on a show."

"Let's do this thing."

Belt around his waist, Seth stood in front of the curtain.

"Hey, Seth. If uh...if I hit too hard out there, please, don't take it personal."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

Seth's music hit, then he walked out to the screaming crowd.

"Hey, Dean." Dean turned to see Stephanie standing beside him. "We're all pulling for you."

"Thanks."

Stephanie gave him a smile before pulling him into a friendly hug rubbing his back. She stepped away as Dean faced the curtain. He crossed himself as his music hit and he went out to a roaring crowd screaming his name. The ring announcer announced the competitors, then Seth passed the belt to the referee, whom held it up for everyone to see. Dean and Seth shook hands in good sportsmanship, then began the match.

The match was a down-right slobberknocker from the get-go. The match was intense and the fans were eating it up. Close to the end of the match and Seth executed a dive off the top rope, landing on Dean. He went for the cover, but only got a two count. Seth couldn't believe that Dean kicked out. He pulled Dean to his feet and looked deep into his eyes.

"Take this title," he whispered. "Get Mark's family back. Get your wife back."

"Thank you, Seth," Dean whispered back.

"You're welcome. Good luck. We're praying for you."

Dean kicked Seth in the gut and pulled him into position for the Dirty Deeds. Dean fell backwards, causing Seth to land face first on the ring mat, then went for the cover.

1-2-3

Match over.

"Here's your winner and _NEW_ WWE Universal Champion...Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd roared as Dean held the title high.

Then, the lights went out.

The lights came back on and Dean came face-to-face with the man in the black and red mask. The man that abducted Michelle, Kaia, Renee, and their umborn child stood in the ring, lead pipe in his hand. Dean motioned for the referee to take the belt and get Seth out of the ring. If it's a fight this person wanted, it was a fight that he was going to get.

Dean balled up his fists in front of him, ready to strike. He stepped forward, but was stopped when the man touched the end of the lead pipe to Dean's chest. Dean stopped. The man held up a finger as a way of saying 'wait'. He reached with his left hand to the mask and pulled it off his head. The face Dean saw shocked him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, readers. Apologies for the last chapter being so short as well as the match. That chapter was tricky for me to think up. This next chapter will explain the reason behind the kidnappings, especially in the previous two stories in the trilogy. The person behind the kidnappings, I will say, is NOT, in any way, associated with the WWE. Anyways...hope you like this. Plus...there is an interesting twist in this chapter too.**

 **Chapter 11**

Dean's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. He was so stunned. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He knew this individual. Dean knew this man very, very well. Oh, how Dean remembered looking into those anger-filled eyes before. Eyes full of hate. He had seen that same look in those eyes the night the cops were called to take this man away to prison.

"Dad?" Dean gasped.

Papa Good smirked slyly. "Hello, son."

Papa Good swung the lead pipe into Dean's midsection, and he went down. Dean moaned and groaned as he lay at Papa Good's feet. Papa Good rolled Dean onto his back and brought his right foot down onto Dean's gut. More moaning. More groaning. Papa Good just laughed.

"You thought I'd forget what you did? Sending me away? You think I would forget?"

Papa Good reached down and grabbed his son by the face. "I'm back, boy. Your worst nightmare has just begun.

The crowd erupted as Mark was making his way to the ring. Mark climbed through the ropes ready to attack. Papa Good rolled Dean onto his stomach and pressed a foot hard on his back.

"DON'T! Don't come any closer, Calaway. I mean it."

"Leave him alone!"

"Why? What if I don't?"

"You don't want to hurt him. He's innocent."

"I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to HURT HIM, MARK?! I'm paying him back for what he did to me."

"What he did to you?"

"He had me sent to prison. It's not 1 month later that I got served with divorce papers. 8 months after that, I see her picture in the paper announcing that she is getting remarried. REMARRIED! TO YOU!"

The crowd gasped.

Mark closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Did you love her?"

Mark reopened his eyes and glared at Papa Good. "Yes. Till the day she died."

"And my son. Did you love him?"

Mark balled his right hand into a fist. "Yes. Without a doubt."

"You may have loved her. But I loved her first. I loved my son first."

"Cheating on her is not love. Nor was slapping her around love. Slapping around your own son is not love."

"Not...love." Papa Good leaned down towards Dean. "You don't call this love?"

Papa Good backhanded Dean, then landed an open palmed slap.

"Stop it!" Mark took a step forward.

Papa Good quickly pushed Dean to his stomach, grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Dean to his knees.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"I warned you not to come any closer."

Papa Good wrapped the lead pipe around Dean's throat. Dean gagged.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Take one more step and you'll watch your stepson die and you'll never see Michelle and Kaia again."

Mark spoke frantically. "Let him go and take me instead."

Papa Good eyed Mark confused. The stepfather taking the place of the stepson.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. He's my son."

"You mean your stepson."

"HE'S MY SON! I raised him as if he were my own flesh and blood. Therefore, I will always consider him as my son. I know he's not part of my blood, but that doesn't matter to me! I took your place in your family. Take me in his place. I'll walk out without a fuss."

Papa Good ran the idea through his sick, twisted mind. He shrugged and released the pipe from his son's throat. Dean gasped and coughed rubbing at his sore throat. Papa Good dropped the pipe and stood.

"Alright, Calaway. Let's get out of here. But, try anything funny, I won't hesitate to put an end to your precious family."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. I dare you."

Papa Good and Mark started to leave the ring. Before exiting through the ropes, Papa Good slipped a note from his pants pocket and layed it next to Dean. Papa Good and Mark exited through the crowd as Seth crawled back into the ring to check on his friend.

"Dean."

Seth rubbed Dean's back as he was reaching for the note. He slowly sat up in the ring as Triple H entered the ring and knelt before Dean.

"Medics are on the way, Ambrose."

Dean unfolded the note and read it silently.

 **THIS WEDNESDAY NIGHT 12:00 HOOVER DAM IN VEGAS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean stood in the shower that Tuesday night. He let the water cascade down his muscular body. He washed, being cautious of his injured ribs. He turned off the faucets to the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. As he stood in front of the mirror, he looked at the bruises on his midsection, courtesy of his father. His father. After all that had transpired, does he dare still call that man his father? The only person he was proud was his father was Mark Calaway.

Dean dressed in a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. He grabbed his wallet and placed it in his back jeans pocket, then reached for the bag that contained the belt Papa Good had requested. If this is what it took to have Papa Good release Renee, Mark and his family, then so be it. He knew this was part of Papa Good's deal. He had a deal of his own for Papa Good. One he was sure he would go for. He walked downstairs and out the door. He got into his white truck and sat the bag with the belt in the passengers seat. He pulled out of the driveway and was headed for the Hoover Dam.

-Mark was shoved to the floor of the boiler room at the Hoover Dam. He rose to his knees as a voice called to him.

"DADDY!"

Mark saw Kaia running towards him. He took her close into his arms, sighing in relief.

"Oh, Kaia. Kaia, Kaia, Kaia. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Daddy. I'm fine."

Mark's teary green eyes met his daughters'. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry. Daddy's so sorry."

He pulled her in for another hug and kissed her little head. He rose to his feet when Michelle was close. He pulled her into his arms, embracing her.

"Mark. Thank God."

"I'm so sorry, Michelle. I had no idea. I had no idea."

"Mark...we're fine."

Mark looked at his wife. "Did he touch you?"

"No. Not once."

"Where's Renee?"

"I'm right here."

Mark saw Renee standing behind Michelle a few feet away. She looked scared and dirty. Her hands rubbed at her stomach. He walked up to her.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"He'll be here tonight."

"He had better be here if he knew what was good for him," Papa Good said. "He'd be a fool not to show up here tonight knowing what's on the line."

"You don't know him very well, then." Renee stated.

"Oh, I do know him very well, Renee."

Papa Good removed a gun from the back of his pants. Mark stood in front of Renee and his family, willing to sacrifice himself if he needed to. Michelle picked up Kaia and held her close.

"Don't worry. This isn't for you." Papa Good dropped the bag that was nestled on his shoulder to the floor and unzipped it. He removed a bundle of some rope and a roll of duct tape.

"This is for you. Now, do me a favor and put your backs against the pipes. And as long as you all cooperate, we will have no issues. Right?"

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"It's okay, Kaia," Michelle said putting her daughter down. "Just do what he says."

-Papa Good gagged and bound Renee and Kaia to one pipe. He had just finished doing the same to Michelle and was working on Mark next.

"I gotta hand it to you, Mark. Your wife is a real piece of work. She is absolutely stunning.

"You don't have permission to talk about my wife."

"I don't need your permission. After I kill you, your little girl, Renee, her unborn child, and my dear nimcompoop of a son, I might keep Michelle alive. I might take her back to my place and...have a little _fun..._ with her."

"You son of a MMMPH!"

Papa Good smacked a piece of duct tape over Mark's mouth.

"That's not very nice, Marky Mark. Watch your language. We have girls in the room. Use your manners."

Papa Good slapped Mark hard across the left cheek.

"Now, quiet." He checked his watch. "Ahh. 11:36 p.m. It won't me much longer now. We'll just wait."

Papa Good pulled up a chair and sat down, playing with his gun. Mark's left hand found Michelle's and grasped it giving it a gentle squeeze. Mark closed his eyes and prayed in his mind for them and Dean. He had a weird feeling that tonight, somebody was going to die.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Dean Ambrose sat in his truck in the parking lot of the Hoover Dam. He checked his watch. One minute till midnight. He glanced at his watch until both hands landed on 12. Wednesday morning. He puffed out a breath of air and crossed himself before grabbing the bag with the belt out of the passengers seat and exited his truck. Papa Good had informed him on the way there that everyone was in the boiler room and to meet them there.

As Dean made his way through the parking lot, he recited the 23rd Psalm. He reached the door and put his hand on the handle. Inhaling and exhaling, he turned his eyes towards Heaven.

"Thy will be done, Lord. Thy will be done."

He stepped through the door.

-It didn't take him long to find the boiler room. He balled his hand into a fist and banged on the door.

"Open up now!"

He heard movement inside and seconds later, Papa Good stood in the doorway.

"Well. 'Open up now'. Demanding, aren't we?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Weapons? Police on the way?"

"No and no."

"Got the belt?"

Dean held up the bag in his right hand.

"Very good. Come on in."

Dean stepped through the doorway and walked into the boiler room. He turned a corner and was met with his wife, Mark and his family restrained to pipes. Dean quickly dropped bag with the belt to the floor and grabbed Papa Good by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back first into one of the pipes.

"WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA!"

"Are you ridiculous? Was this really necessary?"

Papa Good shoved Dean away from him. "You dare put your hands on me?"

"What was the purpose of this?"

Papa Good shrugged. "Couldn't take any chances."

"You tied up a pregnant woman and a _child!?_ "

"So what? Now give me the bag with the belt."

Dean picked up the bag and handed it to Papa Good.

"You don't deserve it, you psycho."

"Psycho," Papa Good chuckled. "That the best you can come up with?"

"The ideal choice of words I have for you are not meant for a little girl's ears."

Dean walked over to his wife and carefully removed the tape from her mouth.

"Ambrose."

"I'm so sorry, Renee."

"I know."

Dean leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He moved over to Kaia.

"Hold still, honey," he requested as he removed the tape from her mouth. "You okay?"

"I'm scared."

"I know."

Dean turned to removed the tape from Michelle. "Michelle, I have no words to say about what's happened."

"I'm not mad at you, Dean."

Dean stood in front of Mark, removing the tape from his mouth.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know you are."

Dean locked eyes with Papa Good. "We had a deal. Bring the belt and they go free."

"I'm a man of my word. However...I've changed my mind."

"WE HAD A DEAL!"

"Sorry, Jonny-boy. No deal."

"How about a new deal?"

Papa Good cocked his head to the left. "Hmm. I'm listening."

"Keep the belt, let them go...and take me."

"WHAT!" Renee hollered.

"Dean, no!" Mark said.

"You heard me. I'm the reason you were placed behind bars. Not them. Me. Take me. Release them."

Papa Good thought about it for a moment. He reached into his bag and pulled out a knife and walked over to where Mark stood.

"No," Michelle whispered. "No, don't hurt him, please!"

Papa Good held the blade in front of Mark's eyes, then brought it down, cutting through the rope. The rope fell to the floor.

"Looks like it's your lucky day."

Papa Good walked over and released Kaia and Renee. Kaia ran to her father and mother as Renee approached Dean.

"Dean. I can't let you do this."

"It's okay, Renee. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Take care of our child."

Renee kissed and hugged her husband for the last time.

"Okay. The four of you. Get out of here. My son stays here with me. Beat it."

"I love you, Renee."

"I love you too, Jonathan."

Dean led Renee over to Mark, Michelle and Kaia. "Get them out of here. My truck is waiting in the parking lot with the doors unlocked."

Mark stepped closer to Dean and whispered. "He's going to kill you."

"I know."

"You're a brave man and a good man. You're a better man than he is."

"You turned me that way...Dad."

Papa Good sneered at the 'Dad' comment.

Mark pulled his son close into his arms. He didn't care how old he was, he was always going to call this man his son. Mark pulled away, then guided Michelle, Kaia and Renee to the entrance of the boiler room. Mark looked back at Dean, whom gave him a nod, then closed the door softly behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Wow. I'm glad that lovey-dovey stuff is over. It made me want to puke."

Dean turned to face Papa Good.

"I can't believe you took their place."

"I had a good feeling that you're gonna kill me. I just didn't want you to do it in front of my wife."

"Soon-to-be widow, you mean. Either way, she will be traumatized by your death. By the way, what's the gender of your baby supposed to be?"

"That's none of your business."

Papa Good stood closer to Dean. "You dare speak to your father like that?"

"I don't know you as my father anymore."

"Wow. That hurt."

"Sometimes the truth hurts."

Dean's head snapped to the right by a vicious back hand strike to the face. Dean flexed his jaw and wiped the trickle of blood away from the side of his mouth.

"You know, that probably would have bothered me when I was younger."

"You just gave me another reason to kill you. But before I do that, let me get a look at this belt."

Papa Good sat the knife he still held on top of his black bag, then picked up the bag Dean brought.

"Boy," Papa Good said raising the bag up and down. "That's heavy."

"That's to be expected for the title belt."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho. I can't wait to look at this."

Papa Good untied the rope from the top of the bag and tossed it behind him.

"Just so you know, after I kill you, I won't hesitate to go after Mark and his family again. Even Renee and your child."

Dean glared at the man he once thought of as his father.

Papa Good smiled as he opened the bag and reached inside. His hand touched a plate and a leather strap. He pulled it out...and his smile vanished. He looked up at Dean, then at the belt. It was only part of the strap and part of a metal plate. He placed the piece back in the bag and pulled out another part of a leather strap. It too was detached.

Papa Good gasped.

Dean Ambrose smirked.

"What...what did you..."

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Papa Good dumped out the contents of the bag at his feet. The belt was in 5 pieces. The belt was destroyed. Bag still in hand, he eyed the destroyed belt, then looke up at Dean.

"What? Did you think I was stupid? Did you think I would disrespect the WWE Title like that? It's just a replica."

Papa Good began to pant, shaking his head back and forth. He had been duped. "No. No no no no no..."

"Quite shocking isn't it?" Dean shrugged. "I guess this is not your lucky day. Sucks to be you."

Papa Good screamed as he chucked the empty bag at Dean's face. He ducked the bag but was unable to stop the haymaker to the face. Dean fell to his knees. Something white peeked out from under Dean's black t-shirt. A bandage as far as Papa Good could tell.

Perfect target. Papa Good brought his foot back and kicked Dean hard in the injured ribs, rolling him across the floor. The pain was excrutiating. Dean groaned.

"Did you think it was funny? Did you think that was a joke?"

Papa Good pulled his foot back and drove the toe of his boot into Dean's midsection.

"How's that for a joke? Huh? How's that for a joke?"

Papa Good delivered another kick to the gut. "How about that for a joke?" Another kick.

Dean curled up into a ball on the floor. He gasped and moaned. Papa Good went for another kick, but decided against it. He reached for the gun hiding in the back of his jeans. He knelt down beside Dean and placed the nozzle of the gun to his forehead and pulled back on the hammer.

"How's this for funny?"

"You're gonna kill me now," Dean groaned.

"Why? You have any better ideas?"

"Is that all you've got?"

Papa Good looked at Dean confused at the challenge. The words echoed through his mind again.

 _Is that all you've got?_

Papa Good released the hammer and sat the gun aside.

-Mark, Michelle, Kaia and Renee made it out to the parking lot where the truck, like Dean said, rested. Michelle held a crying Renee in her arms.

"He's gonna kill him. He's gonna kill my _husband!_ "

Michelle didn't know what to say. She just held her friend close rubbing her back. Michelle knew that there was nothing in this situation to be said to make anything better.

Mark, holding Kaia's hand, turned his eyes back towards the entrance of the dam. He didn't feel right leaving Dean in there. That wasn't the fatherly way to him. It was like he said on RAW, Dean might not have been his own flesh and blood, but he still loved him and raised him as if he were his own child. He knelt down in front of Kaia.

"Listen to me, kiddo. I have to go back in there."

"What?" Kaia asked.

"What?" Michelle and Renee echoed.

"I have to go back in. I have to save him."

Michelle stepped away from Renee. "Mark. Do you realise the danger you are putting yourself into?"

Mark rose to meet Michelle. "Yes I do, Michelle. And don't try to talk me out of it either."

"Mark..."

"No, Michelle. I'm going in. I have to do this. He's my son. Wait in the truck. Give me one hour. If I'm not back by then, leave here and never look back."

Michelle had tears running down her face. Mark gasped when Michelle's lips caressed his. He blinked in surprise, then closed his eyes and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. The kiss broke after what felt like an eternity. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Michelle."

He knelt in front of Kaia once more. "I need you to do something for me, baby. I need you to be strong for me. For Michelle. For Dean. For Renee. Can you do that for me?"

Kaia nodded.

"Good girl," Mark commented rubbing the top of his daughter's head. "I also want you to remember one thing. Never, ever forget that you will always be my little girl and that I will always love you. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Mark pulled her close into a hug, tears falling down his own face. To say he wasn't scared for what he was about to do would be a lie. He began humming a little tune, then let the words escape him like they had many times before as he tucked her into bed every night.

 _"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Kaia."

He kissed the side of her head before rising to his feet. He turned his attention to Renee, whom stood by the truck.

"I hope your daughter has his eyes."

She smiled a teary smile at him. He turned away from the three girls and walked back towards the entrance. He walked towards the door, and opened it. He walked back inside to save his son...or die trying.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Papa Good balled up his right fist and struck Dean hard across the face. Had he not been restrained to a chair, wrist tied behind his back, he would have collapsed to the floor. His eyes met his assaulter.

"Having fun?" Dean mocked.

"More than you, I'm sure. I can't believe you're actually enjoying this."

"Come on. You call that a punch? I've taken worse hits than that. I don't know who taught you to hit, but their training obviously didn't work for you. You hit like a girl."

Papa Good replied with three more punches to Dean's bruised and bloody face.

"How's that for hitting like a girl?"

Dean groaned and chuckled before spitting blood to the floor.

"Much better. Dore ware yourself out."

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

"Great," Dean answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Can't wait to see what else you have up your sleeve, Papa Dearest."

Papa Good clasped Dean by the face. "I am _sick_ and tired of your lip, boy. Before this night is over, you will die."

Papa Good release his grip on his son. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes along with a lighter. He pulled a cigarette from the pack, then tossed it behind his back. He placed the cigarette between his lips, and lit it up. Papa Good took a drag, and blew the smoke from his mouth slowly.

"Mind if I smoke?"

Dean didn't reply.

"Care for a puff?"

"I quit a long time ago."

Papa Good shrugged. "Hmm. Suit yourself."

Papa Good took another puff, then blew the smoke into Dean's face. Dean shut his eyes and coughed.

"You know what? These things are so bad for you. Good thing you gave it up.

Dean let out a scream as the burnt end touched his exposed right arm. Papa Good twisted the cigarette between his finger tips before tossing it to the floor and stomping it out. Dean sighed with relief as Papa Good locked eyes with him.

"What are you gonna do about that, boy?"

Dean replied spitting blood on Papa Good's left shoe. Papa Good looked at his shoe, then back at Dean.

"What are you gonna do about that... _Dad_?"

Papa Good straightened up and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair. "You're gonna pay for that."

Papa Good balled up his fist again ready to strike. However, Papa Good was turned around and knocked to the floor with a hard right hand. Mark stepped over Papa Good and approached a beat up Dean. He examined his face.

"Oh, Dean..."

"I'm fine. Untie me."

Mark stood behind the chair and undid the rope bounding Dean's wrists. He assisted Dean to his feet.

"I thought you left."

"If I left you to die, Renee would never forgive me. I would never forgive me either."

Dean looked to his right and his eyes widened. "GUN!"

Papa Good fired as both men dodged opposite directions. Dean grabbed the chair he was tied to and threw it at Papa Good. Mark pulled Dean to his feet.

"Run!"

Both men made it out the door as another shot was fired.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Dean and Mark made it outside to the upper part of the Hoover Dam. The two men panted and were out of breath. Mark bent over, his hands resting on his legs, and turned his head to the left.

"Any sign of him?"

"No," Dean replied. "I think he's taking his time with us."

Mark agreed. He stood upright and looked around him.

"Okay," Mark said. "I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you."

"Tell me."

"We are out in the open with nowhere to hide. Nothing to protect us with. We are being chased by a madman with a gun that wants to kill us."

"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to go."

"We're trapped."

"Like rats."

"So, basically, in this situation, what do we do?"

"I'm not sure. I have no plan as of now."

"Neither do I."

 ***BANG***

"AHH!"

"DEAN!"

A bullet hit Dean in the right arm and he fell to his knees. Mark knelt in front of him examining his injured arm.

"Dang..." Dean hissed through gritted teeth. "That stings."

Mark looked at Dean. "You just got shot in the arm and all you can say is 'that stings'?"

"You're looking at a guy who's wrestled under some extreme conditions before coming to the WWE. Pain doesn't bother me too much."

"Jon Moxley. Right."

"Besides, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Not for long," came a voice from the side.

Papa Good approached the duo, aiming the gun at them.

"Look at this. A lovely family reunion. The father, the stepfather, and the son. How marvelous. How wonderful. How heartbreaking knowing that the both of you are at the end of your lives right now. But the question is, who is going to get it first? Hmm."

Papa Good moved the gun back and forth from Dean to Mark.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. Who shall it be?"

Papa Good smirked as he aimed the gun at Dean. "Looks like...we have a winner."

Papa Good kept his aim on Dean ready to fire.

"Actually...now that I think of it..."

Papa Good rapidly turned the gun on Mark and fired. The impact of the single gun shot to the chest knocked Mark onto his stomach.

"NOOOOOO!"

Dean rested on his knees beside Mark. He placed a hand on his stepfather's back. Dean shook him. Mark didn't move.

"No. No! NO! MARK! MARK!"

Dean shook him again. Still no movement. Dean began to weep.

"Get up. GET UP! GET UP!"

Papa Good lowered the gun to the ground, then pounced on Dean. He rolled to the right, bringing Dean with him. He had Dean on his back and his legs pressed against Dean's upper torso. His hands wrapped around Dean's throat.

"You know, I realized using a gun to kill you isn't going to work for me. I kinda like this approach better.

Dean struggled under the weight of Papa Good. He coughed and gagged as the grip around his neck grew tighter.

"You were both going to die tonight anyway. Just like Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. Just like the Usos and Roman Reigns, Just like Mark died. Just like I rid the world of them, I'm going to rid the world of you. Let's not forget your mother. Died in a car crash. Drunk driver that fled the scene. You're probably wondering how I knew all that. Who do you think was the supposed drunk driver that put an end to her life, Jonny-boy?"

Dean stopped struggling. He looked up at Papa Good.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't drunk that night. I knew what I was doing. All along."

Flashbacks came to Dean's mind of the funeral. Everyone that loved her was there. Dean, at 23, stood in front of the casket, Mark standing to his right.

Flashback over.

Dean's brought his right hand up, gripping Papa Good roughly by the throat. Papa Good released his grip and began to move off of Dean. Dean began to rise from the ground and stood, still clutching Papa Good's throat.

"Wait..." Papa Good strained. "Wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dean shook his head back and forth, glaring menacingly. "It's too late to say sorry."

"No it's not. Please."

"Nope."

Dean released his grip on Papa Good, then balled up his right fist and struck him hard in the face, sending him to the cement walkway. Papa Good groaned as he made it to his hands and knees, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You hit me. I can't believe you hit me."

Dean took a couple steps back, then jogged forward and delivered a hardkick to Papa Good's ribs.

"That was for Renee."

He delivered another hard kick for good measure. "That was for Kaia and Michelle."

He delivered a third kick. "That was for Mark."

He grabbed the collar of Papa Good's shirt and pulled him to his feet. "And this...is for me."

He balled up both fists and decked him with a right-left haymaker. Papa Good landed hard on his back, groaning more at the pain. Dean lowered himself to a knee.

"And this...is for my mother."

Dean hit him over and over with lefts and rights to the face and to the body. He didn't care how bad his right arm hurt from the gun shot wound. He kept on swinging. Papa Good put his arms over his face, but that did not stop the blows from coming.

Dean had finally had enough and wanted to end it. He stood panting and rubbing at his sore knuckles from the many punches. Papa Good raised himself to a seated position, hands stretched out in front of him.

"No. No more, Jonathan. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Dean walked over to where Papa Good sat the gun down and picked it up in his hands. He walked back over to where Papa Good sat and aimed.

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait! You don't have to do that!"

"What makes you think I don't?" Dean asked glarind down at Papa Good. He pulled back on the hammer.

"NO! No no no please!" Papa Good pleaded crying. "PLEASE! You don't know what you're doing! Do you know what happens if you shoot me?! Think about it!"

Dean's angry expression softened. What was he doing? Holding a gun in his hands intending to kill this man? He wasn't a killer. This wasn't him. He was a better man than that. He wasn't Papa Good. He couldn't take another life. Dean sighed as he released the hammer and lowered the gun. He took a few steps back and lowered the gun near Mark's body.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Papa Good sighed with relief. "Oh. Thank you. Thank you."

"I'm not like you. Nor do I ever wish to be like you."

Papa Good crawled on his knees over to where Dean stood.

"You're a good man, Jonathan. I underestimated you. You truly are a good man. You have a good heart. You have a good soul. You have..."

Papa Good brought his arm up right between Dean's legs and connected with a lowblow. Dean collapsed to his side moaning loudly and coughing. Papa Good rose to his feet and stood over him.

"You have no brain, boy. You shouldn't have lowered the gun. You should have killed me when you had your opportunity. Big mistake."

Papa Good reached down and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair.

"GET UP!"

Dean slowly stood and turned to face his attacker. "I hate doing this to my own flesh and blood. But now, you've left me no other choice."

Papa Good grabbed the back of Dean's jeans and tossed him over the side of the Hoover Dam. However, Dean was able to grab for the barrier cement wall before falling to his doom. He grunted and gritted his teeth struggling to make it back over the side. Papa Good looked down at Dean, smirking through a bloody grin.

"Oh, my dear boy. I've waited years for this moment. The moment I bring your life to a permanent end. I've heard it said that good things come to those who wait. For me, seeing you like this, well, it's a _very_ good thing."

Dean screamed as Papa Good rubbed at the wound on his right arm. Dean's right arm briefly lost the grip on the wall, but was able to grip it again. Papa Good bent down and retrieved a small hand gun from the ankle holster on his left leg and pressed the barrel of the pistol to Dean's forehead. Dean couldn't move. He went stiff. Horror filled his blue eyes as Papa Good pulled back on the hammer.

"Time to die, boy. I will make this as quick as possible. Just close your eyes and enjoy your last few breaths."

Dean knew that there was nothing he could do now. Dean closed his eyes and waited.

 ***BANG***

A gun shot fired through the night. Dean slowly opened his eyes. Nothing had happened. He heard a gun shot. He was still alive? How? Papa Good had a look of shock on his face. Papa Good had been shot in the back. He slowly turned around and saw Mark standing there with a gun in both hands. He was aiming directly at him.

"Mark..." Papa Good whispered. "How..."

"Rest...in...peace..."

Mark fired another shot into Papa Good's stomach and it sent him over the edge of the barrier wall, down to the water below. Mark dropped the gun to the walkway.

"God forgive me."

He walked over to Dean and helped him back over the side. Dean lay on the walkway panting. Mark assisted Dean to a seated position, his back resting against the wall. He looked at Mark shocked.

"Mark...how are you...how did you..."

Mark reached into his shirt and pulled out the cross he wore around his neck. A bullet struck it bending it into an awkward shape. Dean stared wide-eyed at the cross, then at Mark.

"Long story short, God wasn't ready for me yet."

"You killed him."

"He was going to kill you. Believe me, I have a lot of praying to do after this for forgiveness."

Tears began to fill Dean's eyes, then he dropped his gaze from Mark. He didn't want Mark to see him this way. Dean quickly wiped at his eyes. Mark reached forward and lifted Dean's head so they were looking at one another.

"Jonathan. It's okay to cry you know. I won't tell Renee."

Dean closed his eyes and lowered his head again. His body began to shake and sounds of weeping escaped him. Mark pulled his son close and just held him. Tears fell from his own eyes. Both men had been through so much these past couple of days. The lives of their families at risk at the hands of a sadistic man. Their own lives were at risk. And it was all over. It was finally over.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad."

-"Mommy! Renee! Daddy did it!"

Kaia opened the door to the truck and jmped out as Michelle and Renee were exiting the truck themselves. Kaia ran towards Dean and Mark. Mark caught Kaia in his arms and held her close. Michelle approached and hugged Mark, then hugged Dean. Dean looked over Michelle's shoulder and saw Renee standing by the truck rubbing her stomach. Michelle stepped away from Dean and pushed Dean toward Renee's direction. He walked over to Renee not removing his eyes from her.

Her face and her clothes were filthy, but to him, it didn't matter. She was still the most beautiful woman on Earth. He stopped in front of her, taking her in. Dean's right hand rested on Renee's pregnant belly. Their daughter kicked, bringing a smile to Dean's bruised and battered face. His right hand reached up to Renee's shoulder. His left hand reached her right shoulder and he gently pushed her against the passenger's door of the truck. He looked at her. She looked at him. Not a word between them was spoken. The kiss they shared spoke louder than any words ever would have.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Michelle and Kaia were splashing around in their backyard pool in Texas one hot Summer day. Renee and her 6 month old blonde haired, blue eyed baby girl were spinning around in the water with the protection of a baby floatie. Renee turned to see Dean and Mark sitting on the poolside furniture relaxing. Renee moved Megan's right arm up and down in a wave to the two men. They laughed and waved back. Renee blew a kiss to her husband. Dean rose from the chair and kneeled near the edge of the pool as Renee pulled herself and Megan closer to him.

"Hey, darling," Dean said.

"Hi," she greeted with a kiss on the lips.

Dean turned to Megan and placed multiple kisses all over her face, bringing out a laugh from her. He rose from the cement and went to sit back down by Mark.

"I tell ya, bud. That little girl loves you."

"I love her too."

"Boy, it's a warm one today. Care for a cold one?" Mark asked reaching into the plastic cooler sitting to his right.

"I don't drink anymore, remember?"

Mark pulled out a Diet Dr. Pepper and held it out to Dean.

"Oh," Dean chuckled taking the can. "Of course."

They pulled the tabs back on the can, then tapped them together before taking a swig.

"Aaaahhhh..." Dean sighed.

"That hit's the spot perfectly."

"Agreed."

Kaia left the pool and walked up towards her step-brother and father.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Dean."

"Hey, honey," Mark greeted.

"Hiya, kiddo."

"Having fun?"

"Yep. What are you drinking?"

"Soda. Want a sip?"

Kaia nodded as Mark passed the can over to his daughter. She took a drink, then gave the can back to her father.

"Don't forget. 4th of July fireworks tonight."

"Yay! I'm gonna go swim some more."

"Could I have a hug?"

Kaia wrapped her arms around her father, then hugged Dean before going back towards the pool. She jumped back into the pool when Michelle was close by to catch her.

"So, Ambrose. How's fatherly life treating you?"

"Really well. Of course changing the diapers is no easy task."

"Tell me about it. How could something so stinky come out of something so tiny?"

"I don't know," Dean replied shaking his head.

A thought crossed Mark's mind. "Um...you're not mad at me for that night in Vegas, are you?"

Dean looked at Mark. "No. Never. He was going to kill me. You saved my life. I could never be mad at you for what you did."

"Just curious."

"I do want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. What you did for me. What you did for my mother."

"Jonathan, I saw a good kid in you. Today, I see a good man in you." He patted him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Dean smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I also think that your mother would be proud of you too."

Dean sat his can aside. "You think?"

"I know."

Dean shook his head back and forth. "No, no no no no no no no. You said 'think'."

"You know what I meant."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and challenged with a smirk. "Do I really?"

Mark took another drink before sitting his can on the cooler. He stood from the chair and in front of Dean. "You're not too old to whip, buddy."

Dean stood from his chair and Renee took notice.

"Uh-oh," Renee said. "Michelle, they're at it again."

Michelle, with Kaia in her arms, made her way to where Renee and Megan were wading in the pool.

"Oh, boy. Kaia, your father and stepbrother were quite competitive back then. Even today."

"Dean told me the same thing. Him and Mark always loved pushing each other's buttons just a little bit."

"Who's the younger of the two, pal?" Dean asked.

"Age is just a number, son."

"Is that a fact, old man?"

"Oh no," Michelle whispered as Renee chuckled.

"I'm gonna make you regret that _old man_ comment. Remember the last time we competed in the ring together? I made you tap out."

"I remember that, although I wish to forget it. But do you remember what happened _after_ that match? If you don't, maybe this will jog your memory a little bit. Undertaker, party of one. Your table is ready. Courtesy...of The Shield."

Mark smirked, then looked in the direction of the pool. "Hey, Kaia. Want to see something funny?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I don't think that there's gonna be anything funny about..."

Dean's head snapped to the right when Mark landed an open-handed smack to Dean's jaw. Dean gasped as he quickly turned his eyes towards Mark.

"Wow." Dean said rubbing his sore jaw.

"Funny for me. Not for you, little man." Mark taunted with a wink.

Dean flexed his jaw. "Okay. Okay. Fine. Nothing personal, but..."

Dean went for an open-palm strike of his only. Mark ducked, then wrapped a hand around Dean's throat. Mark turned towards the pool, pushing Dean closer to the edge.

"Oh, crap..." Dean strained.

One moment he found himself in the air, the next, he went splashing back first into the water. Renee, Michelle and Kaia were laughing at the play of events.

"You still got it!" the girls chanted as they clapped.

Dean rose to the surface sputtering and coughing. Mark stood at the edge of the pool, hands resting on his hips.

"Haven't you learned anything by now? Don't cross the Deadman."

Dean swam towards the pool steps, then exited out of the pool. He walked over to a chair that had a towel and picked it up.

"You okay," Mark asked, all kidding around aside.

Dean rubbed at his face with the towel. "Oh, yeah. I'm good. It's just that you have forgotten the fact that..."

Dean dropped the towel and charged at Mark. Both men fell into the deep end of the pool, causing the girls to laugh even harder. Dean popped up for air and turned looking for Mark. Mark appeared to his left, eyes only visible.

"As I was saying. You have forgotten the fact that your life changes when I am your enemy."

Mark's full face came into view. He spit a mouth-full of water into Dean's face, then pulled him under water. The girls continued laughing at the two men wrestling in the pool. Seconds later, Dean climbed out of the pool with Mark close behind him giving chase.

"Get back here!"

"Try to stop me!"

"They're acting like a couple of kids," Michelle stated.

Renee chuckled, shaking her head back and forth. "Men."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay everybody. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of the For All Or Nothing Trilogy. This has been so much fun to write and very challenging. I hope you all liked reading this. You've all seen that I like pairing Dean and Taker together. I love putting these two in my stories together cause these two are my absolute favorites of the WWE. You might have also noticed that there are some Christian aspects in this series also. It's on purpose. I'm a Christian woman and I too like WWE. Anyways, it is now time for the conclusion of my For All Or Nothing Trilogy. The song used in this chapter is from the Disney movie Dumbo. I wanted to think of a good way to end this series. So, here it is. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for reading. Much love and God Bless. UPDATE: A few days ago, I thought back to my first story in this series and realized I left a plothole in the last chapter. Hopefully I can update this chapter successfully. In the last chapter of the first story to this series, Michelle was pregnant. In this chapter, you'll see the result on why their has only one Calaway kid. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the update to the readers who have read this already. To those reading this the first time, hope you enjoy the ending all the same.**

 **Chapter 19**

Megan woke up in the middle of the night crying her little blue eyes out. The crying woke Dean and Renee up from a wonderful sleep.

"Oh, boy," Renee yawned.

"Somebody wants some attention," Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll get her." Renee said beginning to rise from the guest bed.

"No, no, no. You go back to sleep and I'll take care of it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and lie back down."

Renee lay her head back on the pillow as Dean crawled out of bed and over to the crib where Megan rested. He reached into the crib and picked up his baby girl from the mattress.

"Hey, now. What's the matter, little one? What's wrong, honey?"

Dean held Megan against him, shushing her and patting her back. Soon, the crying began to cease.

"That a girl. You're fine. It's okay. I'm gonna take her down stairs and give her a bottle. It'll help her relax."

"Okay."

"I'll be back."

"Alright. I love you, Dean."

Dean turned in the doorway of the guest bedroom. "I love you too."

-Sitting down in the living room on the couch, Dean had Megan nestled against him, drinking milk from a little pink baby bottle. After the bottle was empty, he sat it aside.

"Boy. For a little thing, you sure had a big thirst."

Dean had a towel over his left shoulder, and held Megan against his shoulder blade. He patter her on the back gently until a burp sounded out.

"Much better."

Dean cradled Megan in his arms. "Just relax now. You're safe. Nothing will ever happen to you. I'm here."

Megan looked up at him with those trusting eyes. He remembered the first time he looked into those eyes the day she was born. After everything that had happened prior to that, seeing this little girl, holding her in his arms the first time that day, he realized how precious life was and what a blessing it truly is.

He took one of her little hands into his and rubbed the palm with his thumb.

"I hope you know that I love you. I hope you know that I will always love you."

Dean hummed a little tune, then sang the words that his mother used to sing to him when he was just a boy.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head close to my heart, never we'll part, baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say._

 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine._

 _From your head to your toes, you're so sweet, goodness knows._

 _You are so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine._

Dean was so preoccupied with Megan that he didn't notice Mark standing close by until he heard a soft clearing of the throat.

"Oh. Hi, Mark."

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Mark asked as he approached the couch and sat down.

"Yeah. She was thirsty. She drank the entire bottle of milk I gave her. I'm sorry if she woke you with her crying."

"No worries, Dean. Renee still asleep?"

"Yeah. I told her I would tend to Megan."

Mark looked down at his granddaughter. "She sure is a cutey."

"Cute as a button."

"Look at her nose. Adorable."

Dean chuckled. "Want to hold her?"

Mark looked at Dean. "I don't want to drop her."

Dean passed Megan over to him. "You won't."

Mark held Megan in his big tattooed arms. "Oh my. She's so tiny."

"She is. She's so beautiful too."

"Yes, she is."

Dean's eyes became watery. "And to think. We almost lost her."

Mark looked at his son sitting right beside him. "But you didn't."

"No. She was born a blue baby. The doctors were able to bring her back. If they hadn't, I would never know what it was like to hold my daughter in my arms."

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know one thing's for sure. God wasn't ready for her yet."

"And I surely wasn't ready to let her go yet."

Mark smiled. "Nope."

"Daddy?"

Mark turned to his left. Kaia stood in the living room, a pink blanket in tow.

"Kaia. Honey, what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream."

Mark returned the baby to Dean, then rose from the couch. He walked over to the where Kaia stood and picked her up, holding her at the hip.

"Was it that monster again?" Kaia nodded. "Do I need to beat that dang monster up for you?"

Kaia giggled as Mark kissed her little head. He carried Kaia over to a recliner. He sat her down, then she climbed up in his lap. Mark took the blanket and covered her up with it.

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep."

"I'm right here, baby. Nothing will harm you. Nothing."

Kaia nestled closer to her father, her head resting on his chest.

Dean looked at the scene in front of him and smiled. "I look forward to those days."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Jonathan. These days won't last forever."

"Right."

Dean was looking at his daughter sleeping in his big arms sound asleep. A little yawn escaped from her. Then a thought came to his mind and he had to ask.

"Hey, Mark. I know I haven't asked lately. Just curious, but, how had Michelle been doing since the miscarriage of your second child?"

"She's done better than I thought she would."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. I often ask her if she's okay. She tells me yes. She replies to me by saying that it wasn't in God's plan to have a second baby. At that time."

"Well, you know our daughter can also be your second kid."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that, son."

Dean smiled.

-Renee woke up the next morning and found the left side of her bed empty.

"Dean? Dean?"

Renee rose from the bed and walked out of her room the same time Michelle stepped out of her room.

"Have you seen Dean?"

"Have you seen Mark?"

"Mark's not with you?"

"Dean's not with you?"

Both women went down stairs to look for their husbands. They gasped when they found them. They smiled.

Mark and Kaia were both asleep on the recliner.

Dean and Megan were asleep on the couch.

Renee and Michelle looked at each other.

"We love those guys, don't we, Renee?"

"We sure do, Michelle. We sure do."

 **THE END**


End file.
